The invention relates to agricultural seed planters and drills, and more particularly to seed planters and drills that include apparatus adapted to properly place seeds in a seed furrow and further include liquid distribution apparatus for distributing liquids within the seed furrow.
Agricultural seed planting is typically accomplished by multi-row planters and drills. Each planter and drill comprise a plurality of row units adapted for opening a seed furrow, depositing seeds within the furrow, and closing the seed furrow around the seeds.
The placement of the seeds in the furrow greatly effects the growth characteristics of the plants. The seeds are deposited in the seed furrow through a seed tube attached to the row unit. The seed tube is designed to deposit the seeds in the bottom of the furrow. However, as the seeds descend through the seed tube, they are prone to bouncing, which ultimately affects where the seeds lie in the furrow. In addition, the seeds may bounce off the soil when they land in the furrow, which also affects where the seeds lie in the furrow. To properly place the seeds in the bottom of the furrow an extension may be fixed to the seed tube to properly direct the seeds into the vertex of the furrow.
In addition to properly placing the seeds in the vertex of the furrow, it is oftentimes also desirable to provide various liquids in the furrow along with the seeds to facilitate plant growth and the ultimate crop yield. The liquids included in the furrow may be liquid fertilizers, liquid insecticides, liquid starters, inoculants, and water. However, problems can arise when providing liquid directly into the furrow along with the seeds. Drenching the seed in fertilizer may result in burning the seed which has a negative impact on plant growth and the ultimate crop yield. Accordingly, it is desirable to place liquids in the furrow along with the seeds without drenching seeds. In some instances, it is desirable to place liquid in the furrow well above the seeds to further avoid the risk that the liquid will come in contact with the seeds. Distributing a liquid higher on the seed V walls also allows a higher concentration of fertilizer, insecticide, or other liquid to be distributed in the furrow without negatively impacting seed growth.
Numerous benefits are derived from in-furrow liquid distribution, such as maximizing the effectiveness of the liquid introduced into the furrow, in some situations reducing the volume of a particular liquid required to achieve a desired effect in other situations increasing the volume or concentration of a liquid to achieve a desired effect, and minimizing the time required for a particular liquid to effect the seed.
Liquid fertilizer placement disks may be added to the planter row units for placing liquid in a separate trench next to the seed furrow. The liquid fertilizer placement disks create a trench about 2 inches to the side of the seed furrow and about two inches deep and deposit liquid into the trench, which is commonly referred to as 2xc3x972 fertilizer application. The liquid fertilizer disks, however, are very expensive, require large amounts of fertilizer because of the remote location from the seeds, and do not provide for in-furrow distribution of liquid.
Referring to FIGS. 1A-1E, a KEETON SIDE SHOOTER(trademark) in-furrow liquid dispensing device is illustrated, the side shooter connected with a KEETON SEED FIRMER(trademark). The seed firmer is adapted to press seeds into the seed furrow as shown in FIG. 1A. The side shooter includes a diverter, which is shown in FIG. 1D and shown in section in FIG. 1F, plugged into a hose running along the length of the seed firmer. The diverter defines a first liquid diversion channel and a second liquid diversion channel for diverting liquid adjacent the seeds embedded in the furrow by the seed firmer as shown in FIG. 1B. Referring to FIGS. 1F-1G, a liquid dispensing device as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,274 is shown connected with a Keeton Seed Firmer.
There are several potential disadvantages and problems with the liquid dispensing devices illustrated in FIGS. 1A-1G. One potential problem is that these liquid dispensing devices have small diameter openings for the liquids to pass through. For example, the liquid diversion channels of the side shooter diverter are about {fraction (1/16)}xe2x80x3 diameter outlets. Heavier fertilizers in some instances do not flow evenly from these small diameter outlets. Additionally, when used with heavy materials such as fertilizer that require a larger opening to pass through, these devices may plug-up and stop the flow of material. When plugging occurs, inadequate amounts of product will be placed in the furrow by the plugged lines.
Another problem is that to avoid plugging, the liquid must be diluted with water. For heavy liquid fertilizers, it has been found that the side shooter in some instances functions most efficiently if the liquid fertilizer is diluted so that the fertilizer flows evenly and without plugging. Diluting the fertilizer, however, causes problems for the application because to obtain the appropriate amount of liquid in the furrow a greater volume of liquid (fertilizer diluted with water) has to be delivered into the furrow through the smaller holes in the delivery system. The greater volume of liquid in the furrow additionally produces wetness in the furrow that can cause the press wheels to build up with mud, which, in turn, leads to closing problems with the press wheels.
Another important consideration is locationxe2x80x94just where in the furrow the liquid is placed. The devices illustrated in FIGS. 1A-1G in some instances distribute liquid on the seeds, or oftentimes within xc2xcxe2x80x3 on each side of the seeds in the furrow. Accordingly, the seeds are many times drenched in liquid, or the liquid is within from about xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 to about xc2xcxe2x80x3 of the seed. Besides the unwanted effects caused by drenching the seeds in some liquids, putting any fertilizer in such close proximity to the seed, especially in drier soil, draws the moisture out of the soil around it, pulling it in close to the seed. The concentration of liquid adjacent the seed may cause it to germinate more quickly than it would have under normal conditions, and early growth may be accelerated. If dry soil conditions persist, then the seed may run out of moisture for the tap root and nodule roots to pick up, which may stunt the growth of the emerging crop and in some instances result in the death of the crop.
It is to overcome the problems that arise when seeds are directly immersed in various liquids and the cost and effectiveness of other devices that may be used to introduce liquids into a furrow that the present invention and its various embodiments were developed.
There are some instances, however, when it is preferable to distribute liquids such as fertilizer directly on the seeds in the furrow, as may be achieved with a single outlet hose device. Accordingly, it was recognized that it would be desirable to provide a single device that may distribute liquid in the furrow without drenching the seeds, and have the same device be convertible to also distribute fertilizer directly on the seeds, as needs dictate. This convertible embodiment of the present invention would have the benefit of allowing farmers to quickly reconfigure the device from, for example, a seed drenching configuration to an in-furrow liquid distribution that does not drench the seeds.
It was further recognized that it would be beneficial to be able to reconfigure the device from a single outlet configuration to a two outlet configuration, or vice versa, at the liquid supply tank or at the extension. If reconfigured at the extension, such reconfiguration should be consistently achieved. Furthermore, when the liquid distribution device is being used, the risk that it is inadvertently dislodged by debris in the furrow, the jostling of the tractor, and the like, or misoriented during installation or reconfiguration should be lessened to the extent possible so that liquids are not deposited in unintended portions of the furrow. It was also recognized that it would be desirable to be able to distribute one type of liquid directly on the seed while distributing a second liquid adjacent the seeds.
One aspect of the present invention involves an extension and liquid distribution apparatus that may be used with a planter, drill or other farm implement. Particularly, the extension may be used with a furrow opener for properly placing seeds in a furrow. The furrow opener includes a liquid supply hose for use in distributing liquid into the seed furrow. The seed furrow typically has a centrally located bottom portion and a first sidewall and a second sidewall, the sidewalls extending upwardly and outwardly from the centrally located bottom portion of the furrow. The extension comprises an elongate flexible body member defining a generally arcuate shape which provides a generally downwardly and rearwardly sweeping orientation, and also defining an upper segment and a lower segment. The upper segment may be attached to the furrow opener.
The lower segment is configured to depend downwardly and rearwardly from the furrow opener and extend into the seed furrow. The lower segment terminates at a trailing end, and the trailing end is configured to be spaced above the centrally located bottom portion of the seed furrow. The lower segment comprises an upper surface defining a length, a first side and a second side. The lower segment further comprises a first depression along the length of the upper surface and a second depression between the first depression and the first side of the upper surface.
The extension may define a third depression between the first depression and the second side of the upper surface. The first depression, the second depression, and the third depression may receive a liquid distribution apparatus. The liquid distribute apparatus comprises a supply channel fluidly connected with the liquid supply hose, a distribution channel in fluid connection with the supply channel, the distribution channel including at least one outlet angularly oriented with respect to the supply channel. When the supply channel is fluidly connected with the liquid supply hose, the at least one outlet is oriented to distribute liquid on at least one of the sidewalls of the furrow.
Another aspect of the present invention also involves an extension for use with a furrow opener for properly placing seeds in a furrow. The extension comprises an elongate flexible body member which provides a generally downwardly and rearwardly orientation, and also defining an upper and lower segment. The upper segment may be attached to the furrow opener. The lower segment is configured to depend downwardly and rearwardly from the furrow opener and extend into the seed furrow. A first liquid distribution apparatus is connected with the lower segment. In addition, a second liquid distribution apparatus is connected with the lower segment.
The first liquid distribution apparatus comprises a supply channel adapted to fluidly connect with the at least one liquid supply hose; and a distribution channel in fluid connection with the supply channel, the distribution channel including at least one outlet angularly oriented with respect to the supply channel. The supply channel is fluidly connected with the liquid supply hose, and the at least one outlet is oriented to distribute liquid on at least one of the sidewalls of the furrow.
The furrow opener may also include a second liquid supply hose, and the second liquid distribution apparatus may comprise an inlet and an outlet, the inlet adapted to fluidly connect with the second liquid supply hose. When the inlet is fluidly connected with the at least one supply hose, the outlet is oriented to distribute liquid in the centrally located bottom portion of the furrow. The first liquid supply hose may be connected with the second liquid distribution apparatus, and the second liquid supply hose may be connected with the first liquid distribution apparatus.
The upper segment of the extension may define a first depression wherein the first liquid distribution apparatus is seated within the first depression. The depression may extend along the length of the extension, and may further extend between the length and either edge or both edges of the extension. The second liquid distribution apparatus may also be seated within the depression.
Embodiments of the present invention may be used to distribute liquid well above the seeds in the vertex of the furrow and may be used to distribute liquid directly on the seeds in the vertex of the furrow depending on the liquid being applied. Embodiments of the present invention may also be readily converted from a configuration that deposits liquids directly on the seeds in the vertex of the furrow to a configuration that deposits liquid well above the seeds along the sidewalls of the furrow, or vice versa. Embodiments of the present invention may also be configured to distribute more than type of liquid into the furrow. Embodiments of the present invention may also direct seeds into the vertex of the furrow.
The foregoing and other features, utilities and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of various embodiments of the present invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.